<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And it will always be you I miss by Cefhclwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769061">And it will always be you I miss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords'>Cefhclwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>End of isolation, Fluff, Isolation, M/M, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dele and Eric reunite after lockdown </p><p>I need you closer, your mouth is on my throat but I need you closer, I’ve missed the feeling of you breathing is that stupid?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dele Alli/Eric Dier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And it will always be you I miss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi sweethearts after that gorgeous little livestream we were treated with I just had to!!! Hope you are all doing well! love you all and hope you are all doing good &lt;3 &lt;3 placement for uni os keeping me very busy but I was excited to get this done, I would love to hear what you think &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dele tucked the sleeves of his jumper over his fingertips, let the fabric pull tight into the palm of his hands before he curled it into a fist. </p><p>His left hand dropped his car keys into his pocket before he reached up to nervously fiddle with the black beanie he’d tugged hastily over still drying curls. The night shot cold against the back of his neck, his skin still warm from a rushed hot shower and he curled his fingers around the fabric of his hoodie, pulled it up over his head, fussed to get it sat right over his beanie. </p><p>He took a few steps forward, let out a huffed breath and paused again, felt his heart jump into his throat when the outdoor lights at the front of the home flicked on at his presence. The nerves weren’t new, if anything they old, a feeling that hadn’t touched Dele in years now, something familiar but foreign in the same breath. His body liting up his nerves like, oh remember this? A pattern impossible to forget, a low thrill steady and warm, anticipation curling in his fingers, something wrapping around his ankles tugging him every whish direction. </p><p>A dog howled in the distance, a long call at least from the next street over, before the solid click of a gate. Dele smiled, looked up to the warm yellow lights pushing behind curtains of the home in front of him, felt warmth bloom low in him, like he’d taken the light right into his stomach. </p><p>Dele shifted his weight and began his slow steps forward once more, ignored the anxious temptation to reach for his phone. He knew already, the four short text messages and thirty-second phone call had made the plans, he knew he was here he was waiting for him. There was no need to reconfirm to ask, to check. It felt strange, the idea of being able to open the door to the thing he wanted to most, of not having to wait any more, having to hold back and just miss. </p><p>Maybe it was telling that it took all of half an hour after the official government announcement to be here, that the missing had gotten too hard, he was just on the edge of being able to manage it as much as he tried to convince himself that he was ok. </p><p>Dele rolled his shoulders back as he stepped up onto the front porch, nervously opened and closed his hands by his sides, reached up to knock at the door that he’d only seen over pixilated facetime and occasional pictures. </p><p>The sound of footsteps down the hall were audible, even from outside and the anticipation spilled right into his mouth and his fingertips and his clothes felt ill-fitting and he should have shaved and maybe he should have just waited till morning, it’s late and the door pulls open and</p><p>-oh. </p><p>Dele’s breath all rushed out at once, it was embarrassing how his cheeks heat red and he didnt even care anymore, his smile hurt his cheeks and he got one good look at Eric and his heart spilled out some stupid words that only made it to his throat, “love, home, warm, you’re here”. All that made it out is “Eric” shaky on the exhale as Eric collected him in his arms, meet him in the frame of the door and picked him up off his feet.</p><p>His grip was too tight, his fingers dug too hard in his ribs and he half winded Dele in how he picked him up off his feet but Dele’s cheeks hurt with his smile, his arms wrapped around the familiar width of Eric’s shoulders, fingers hooked to the muscle. Eric’s hoodie was soft under his fingers, the stupid black hoodie that he wore all but to tatters, that smelt like their bed and him. Dele let the groan die in his mouth as he squeezed closer, I need you closer, your mouth is on my throat but I need you closer, I’ve missed the feeling of you breathing is that stupid?</p><p>Dele turned his face into the scratch of buzzed hair on his cheek, closed his eyes and took a slow breath and slid a hand to find the back of Eric’s neck, fingers finding warm skin and holding. Something in Dele’s chest settled, came back to him, right here, he thought distantly as Eric’s low voice registered in his ears, and he blinked hard to focus. </p><p>“Alright?” Eric’s voice, sweet by his ear, the low rumble of his voice, gruff and right there, accompanied by the warm chase of breath. Dele’s eyes stung as he nodded, a breath caught as his hand slipped up the back of Eric’s head, felt the drag of cropped hair. “Yeah, good. So good” Dele muttered, felt Eric’s hands slide lower on his back, wrap around his waist to lower him to his feet. Dele grunted and adjusted his arms to wrap around Eric’s neck, not ready to lose the warm press of them just yet, he just needed to feel Eric right there, in arms reach. </p><p>Eric’s hands smoothed across his lower back, rucked up his hoodie to press fingers to skin and Dele arched up into it, a small laugh passed his lips and Eric’s returning laughter buzzed against his skin. His beard scratched up against the skin and Dele’s toes curled in his shoes, feet fumbled to find the floor as he drew back from Eric’s hold, lashes fluttered as his low gaze drew a line from Eric’s ear to his mouth. </p><p>Eric’s “Dele” fell somewhere between the press of lips, miss matched and a graze of Eric’s chin on his bottom lip before Eric collected his jaw in his palm. He encouraged Dele’s head to tilt back in the safety of his grip, a drag of dry lips before Dele parted his mouth and melted into the feeling of Eric’s tongue. A whine choked off in Dele’s throat and his hands slid down to Eric’s chest, fingers tangled in his shirt and pulled, useless when his knuckles just grazed his own chest, already pressed as close as breathing allowed. </p><p>Dele didn’t know how he could need them closer still, selfishly wanted a way to make a home for Eric in his chest. What if you just never stop touching me Dele never said, just pushed on his toes to take control of the kiss, dragged his hands up to cup Eric’s face, kissed him till he needed to pull back to breathe, tiny pecks as he panted air through his nose. He lingered till the temptation for blue eyes overwhelmed him, drew back from the chase of Eric’s mouth with a shaking laugh and got tangled in Eric’s gaze, a stormy blue settled between smile lines. </p><p>“Hi” Eric breathed, his hands dragged around to Dele’s stomach, nails scratched skin before his hands pushed up to his waist, hands wrapping tight to the small curve of it. </p><p>“Hi” Dele breathed back, dragged his fingers across from Eric’s cheek to draw down the wonky line of Eric’s nose, let Eric’s lips catch his knuckles in a lazy kiss before he dropped his fingers to the front of Eric’s throat. </p><p>“Miss me?” Eric asked, and Dele forgave the teasing words because of the slight shine he could see in the corner of his eyes. </p><p>“Nah” Dele shook his head quickly and half stumbled over his feet as he shuffled closer. </p><p>Dele’s lips parted but he lost his words as he watched Eric smile, the pull of his lips and the bunch of his cheek, the fond look that washed over Dele like sunshine, body warm under the glow of it. </p><p>“Me either” Eric agreed, nodded as he leant in to take another kiss off Dele’s lips, got distracted in the slow drag of tongues until a clatter from inside the home made them startle apart just so, Dele’s lips landing on his cheek as Eric turned back to look down the hall.</p><p>Eric hummed and shrugged, turned back to Dele and a frown settled in his brow as he reached up to tug at his hoodie. Dele huffed at Eric tugged the material down, smiled when he saw the beanie and tugged that up too, making Dele twist away, tilted his head back. </p><p>Eric laughed and wrapped his arms around Dele’s waist, caught him in his grip and pressed his face to his wet hair, pressed his nose to his hairline and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Not even any hair cream?” Eric mumbled and Dele poked hard at Eric’s side, making the other man grunt, catch his hand and tug it away from him. </p><p>“Mm really had somewhere to be, now my hairs gonna suffer” Dele huffed, reached to tug up his hoodie again but Eric pushed his hand away, shoved the beanie into his pocket and caught both of Dele’s hands in his own, squeezed and bought them to his lips. He kissed the tip of his fingers and Dele’s stomach flipped, heat sparked low in his gut and the sound of Eric’s family inside the home made him hold back from pushing his fingers harder against his lips to see his reaction. </p><p>Eric tugged Dele’s hand up and pressed it over his cheek, kept it there with his own hand layered on top of it. Dele sighed and shuffled in to press his head to Eric’s chest, let out a low sigh and closed his eyes, sunk into Eric’s arms coming around his waist. </p><p>“Dinner’s almost up, come eat and then we can go to yours or stay here or go back to ours I guess. Just, together” Eric mumbled and Dele nodded fast, dinner sounded perfect. Even better, dinner at the Dier family dinner table, dogs walking around hoping for bits of food to be dropped, listen to Eric fight with his siblings and go off in the occasional tangent that Dele didn’t understand besides the occasional word, home cooked meals and music playing, as it always was in the home. Dele craved it, felt the pull of his feet to the warmth inside. </p><p>“One more minute?” Dele asked, his hands petting up and down Eric’s sides, Eric’s arms a safe weight around his shoulders. </p><p>“Yeah” he agreed before he dropped his head to press his nose against his hair, lips pressed a barely there kiss. Dele hummed, collected the moment as close as he could to his heart, the smell of Eric, the press of his body, the beat of his heart under his ear, of I’ve missed you so much and now I’ve got you again. Of finally it’s you again to help hold me together. </p><p>“Love you” into the fabric of Eric’s shirt,</p><p>“I love you” into Dele’s wet curls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did u know a kudos gets u a digital kiss from ME</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>